spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnage
: Looking for another article with the name Carnage? Check out the Carnage disambiguation page. Cletus Kasady was an insane criminal that later bonded with an alien symbiote and became Carnage. History Early life It was implied that Cletus Kasady was abused as a child. This is possibly what lead Kasady to become an insane and dangerous criminal. Later life Serving Dormammu Arrest As an adult Cletus Kasady became a criminal. It was implied by Joseph Robertson that Kasady had done terrible and unspeakable things. Robertson also said that Kasady did things that even rival newspapers to the Daily Bugle wouldn't run stories about. The New York City Police Department eventually caught up with Kasady and had him held up in his childhood home. Despite this Detective Terri Lee entered the home and attempted to capture Kasady herself. As Terri Lee entered a room, Kasady surprised her and knocked her gun out of her hand. Spider-Man was able to arrive very quickly. As Spider-Man was about to tackle Kasady he pulled up his shirt revealing that he had a bomb strapped to his chest. However, Spider-Man grabbed the bomb off of Kasady and was able to get out of the building. Spider-Man then threw the bomb into the air where it exploded safely over New York City. Kasady was then arrested and sent the the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane where he was put in a cell next to Eddie Brock. Both of which instantly hated each other. Bonding to the symbiote Around this time, Baron Mordo was once again planning to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. To help them accomplish this Baron Mordo sent his astral form to Ravencroft and spoke with Eddie Brock. Mordo told Brock that Dormammu could give him back the symbiote but only on the condition that he serve Dormammu faithfully. Cletus Kasady overheard Mordo and Brock's conversation and Kasady told Mordo to forget Brock and to give him the symbiote instead. This made Brock angry and he shouted at Kasady to shut up. A short while later Brock was bonded to the symbiote turning him into Venom once again. Dormammu then sent Venom to Stark Enterprises to steal a device created by the company called the Inter-Dimensional Probe which was capable of opening portals to other dimensions. Mordo planned on using the Probe to open a portal to to Dark Dimension and bring Dormammu to Earth. However, when Venom attacked Stark Enterprises he was challenged by Spider-Man and War Machine. Mordo secretly watched their fight and realized that both Spider-Man and War Machine could have ended up defeating Venom and they would not be able to obtain the Inter-Dimensional Probe. However, Dormammu reassured Mordo that he had a backup plan in the event that Venom did fail them. Dormammu revealed to Mordo that he had the symbiote brought back to Earth not only because of it's great strength but also because it was about to reproduce. A few moments later, Mordo was able to find the new symbiote, which at this point had already been bonded to a man, and hypnotized the man into going to Ravencroft. As the man entered Kasady's cell the symbiote detached from him and stood before Kasady. Baron Mordo's astral form then appeared to Kasady and told him that the symbiote was a gift from his master, Dormammu. The symbiote then bonded to Kasady. Kasady then dubbed himself Carnage and escaped Ravencroft. Attacking Stark Enterprises Carnage soon arrived at Stark Enterprises and saved Venom from a sonic device on War Machine's armor. Venom asked who Carnage was and Carnage answered that he was Venom's "offspring". Venom then remembered that he had "replicated". Carnage then revealed his identity of Cletus Kasady to Spider-Man and told him that he knew they would meet again. Carnage was easily able to take down Spider-Man and War Machine. Carnage nearly killed Spider-Man. However, he was stopped by Venom who told Carnage that he wanted to kill Spider-Man himself. Carnage and Venom briefly fought over Spider-Man. However, Baron Mordo's astral form appeared before them and ordered them to stop fighting and to bring the Inter-Dimensional Probe back to him. Carnage and Venom then left with the Inter-Dimensional Probe and Carnage warned Venom that Baron Mordo wouldn't always be around to save him. Draining life forces Carnage and Venom then returned to Mordo's lair and gave him the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Venom told Mordo that they were now even and said that he could "get back to unfinished business." Venom and Carnage then fought each other. However, Dormammu fired a bolt of magic energy at them and they stopped fighting. Dormammu explained to them that even with the probe he could not leave his dimension unless an equal amount of life force was sent in to replace him. However, told Dormammu that he paid his debt to him and left. Carnage attempted to bring Venom back. However, Dormammu told Carnage that he no longer needed Venom and that he could do the next task himself. The next day, Carnage began attacking people and draining them of their life forces. Terri Lee led a police squad to try and capture Carnage but he was far too powerful. Spider-Man soon arrived and fought Carnage. However, Carnage was able to defeat Spider-Man easily. While Spider-Man was unconscious Carnage attempted to drain him of his life force but was unable to. Carnage became furious because of this and wondered why he couldn't drain Spider-Man of his life force. Baron Mordo's astral for then appeared to Carnage and Mordo told Carnage that his body could not hold any more life force and told him to come back to their lair so that he could be drained of the life forces he absorbed. Going after Terri Lee As Carnage arrived back at the lair he drained all the life forces from his body into a mystical urn. Carnage then decided to get revenge on Terri Lee. He broke into her apartment and waited for her. Madame Web warned Spider-Man that Carnage was going after Terri Lee as revenge for arresting her and Spider-Man hurried to her apartment. Carnage was nearly able to kill Terri Lee but Spider-Man arrived in time to save her. Despite Spider-Man and Terri Lee's efforts Carnage was still able to drain them f their life forces. However, Carnage did not fully drain Spider-Man and he recovered after a few minutes. Ashley Kafka, Kasady's psychologist as Ravencroft, arrived and attempted to talk Carnage out of what he was doing. However, this failed and Carnage ended up draining Dr. Kafka of her life force. Baron Mordo then teleported Carnage and Ashley Kafka to their lair. Defeat Spider-Man knew he had to find Carnage but was unsure where to start looking. However, Spider-Man soon realized that Eddie Brock knew where to find Carnage because he had been to Mordo's lair before. Spider-Man, along with Iron Man, went to Empire State University's Neogenics laboratory to ask Eddie Brock where they could find Carnage. During this time Eddie Brock had been separated from the symbiote. Spider-Man asked Brock where they could find Carnage. However, Brock believed that Spider-Man and Iron Man wouldn't stand a chance against Carnage, Baron Mordo, and Dormammu. Eddie Brock then re-bonded to the Venom symbiote and became Venom again to help Spider-Man and Iron Man find Carnage. As Carnage and Mordo were preparing to release Dormammu onto Earth, Spider-Man, Venom, and Iron Man arrived and fought them. Venom took on Carnage and demanded that he tell him where Dr. Kafka was. However, the three heroes were too later in stopping Dormammu's release from the Dark Dimension. Mordo used the Inter-Dimensional probe to create a portal and Carnage threw the urn containing the life forces into the portal which freed Dormammu. Spider-Man was able to use the Inter-Dimensional Probe to send Dormammu back to the Dark Dimension but he was unable to use the probe to close the portal. Spider-Man and Iron Man then realized that Dormammu created a link between Carnage and the portal meaning that the portal would only close if Carnage went through it. Spider-Man aimed the Inter-Dimensional Probe at Carnage and he began to get sucked into it. However, Carnage grabbed onto a stalactite which kept him from going through the portal. Carnage knew that he couldn't hold on forever and used his webbing to grab hold of Ashley Kafka saying that he wasn't going to the Dark Dimension alone. However, Venom tackled Carnage and Carnage let go of Ashley Kafka. Carnage and Venom were then sucked through the portal and Spider-Man used the Inter-Dimensional Probe to close the portal trapping Carnage and Venom in the Dark Dimension. Life in the Dark Dimension Counter-Earth Powers and weaknesses Powers Symbiote powers While wearing the symbiote, Cletus Kasady possesses several abilities. Carnage is capable of morphing parts of his body into various weapons such as axes and blades. Carnage can also use the symbiote to create spikes which he can shoot out of his body. Carnage is super strong. Carnage demonstrated that he was strong enough to lift a tank above his head. Unlike Venom, Carnage does not have the power to naturally create webbing. However, Carnage is able to extend parts of his body to create a "rope" and swing from building to building or to capture people. The smybiote later evolved to where Cletus Kasady could use it to stretch out parts of his body to great lengths and even ooze through cracks in a wall. Because of this it can be assumed that this evolved symbiote also turned all of Kasady's body into a liquified state when on him because had Kasady's body not been turned into liquid the symbiote would of had to detach itself from him while oozing through solid objects. Magic powers Baron Mordo also gave Carnage a limited degree of magic powers. Carnage was able to magically drain people of their souls so Mordo could use the souls to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. Carnage later lost this power. Weaknesses The Carnage symbiote is naturally weakened by intense sounds and intense sonic waves. The symbiote can also be weakened by fire and intense heat. In the comics Cletus Kasady had a troubled childhood. He killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, and tortured his mother's dog, Fifi. Afterward, his father killed his mother, and received no defense from Kasady during his trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him a target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady gained revenge by murdering the disciplinarian administration, pushing a girl who refused a date with him in front of a bus and burning down the orphanage. As an adult Cletus Kasady became a serial killer. He was arrest and sent to Ryker's Island after killing seven people - though he bragged about killing a dozen more - where he shared a cell with Eddie Brock. The symbiote later found Brock at Ryker's and re-bonded to Brock once again turning him into Venom. Venom then escaped Ryker's Island. However, unknown to Eddie Brock the symbiote was pregnant and gave birth to another symbiote while at Ryker's. The symbiote spawn then bonded to Kasady turning him into Carnage. Carnage then went on a killing spree in New York City and it took the combined efforts of Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, and Venom to defeat Carnage. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Venom Returns *Carnage 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *World's Apart, Part One *World's Apart Part Two *Where Evil Nests *Deadly Choices *One is the Loneliest Number *Destiny Unleashed, Part One Trivia *Unlike Venom, Carnage refers to himself as "I" instead of "we". Spider-Man explained that it is because Cletus Kasady's insane mind was able to completely bond to the symbiote. *Had a sixth season been produced Madame Web would have taken Spider-Man to 19th century London to find Mary Jane Watson. While in that time period Spider-Man would have fought Carnage who would have been revealed to be Jack the Ripper. *In Spider-Man: Unlimited, Carnage was voiced by Michael Donovan. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Peter Finds Mary Jane characters